


Silence Says it All

by useyourlove



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-25
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/283254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee and Kara steal a moment in the ready room. This picks up after the cutaway following Kara and Kat's fight in the ready room in "Scar".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence Says it All

**Author's Note:**

> [Also posted on LJ at wartytoads.](http://wartytoads.livejournal.com/7374.html) Originally posted at [no-takebacks](http://no-takebacks.livejournal.com/226677.html?thread=11846261#t11846261), written for the Hug it Out Meme.

"Starbuck."

She didn't want to look at him. She didn't want to know what she'd find there in his eyes. Whether he'd be pissed, or hurt, or understanding, or what, she couldn't deal with that today. She finally raised her eyes to him--defiant, ashamed, begging for a scolding so she could have a good fight. Maybe just a little more pain.

"Are you ok?"

Her breath hitched. She didn't even reply. Didn't tell him to frak off or deny that anything was wrong. She blew a breath of air out through her nose and licked her lips, turning from him and waving him away. She cocked her hand on her hip and hid her face in her other palm.

He watched her from the doorway, studying the line of her shoulders. Even from behind, she looked exhausted. She looked defeated. She was right there on the edge of yawning precipice, waiting to teeter over. And it scared him. Just like last night had scared him. Kara was hard to unsettle. Even after all that they'd been through--apocalypses, crash landings, surprise Cylon attacks--Starbuck was the same Starbuck he had met all those years ago. And Starbuck never faltered. She didn't get lost. Whenever she strayed, she always came back. But this time....

He couldn't help it. He knew he'd probably get a black eye for his efforts, but he stepped into the room, dropping the clipboard on one of the desks. He wrapped his arms around her before she could move. She jumped, startled by the contact. Her back stiffened but he just held on tighter, arms wrapped around her middle, his chin crooked over her shoulder. Her breathing was going uneven. They stood like that for a good long while before she finally melted against him, one sob escaping her throat before she reigned in the rest and allowed them to wrack her body without a sound.

Silently, she cried out her frustrations with herself, with the Commander, with this whole gods damned universe that was crashing down around her ears. He held her tightly, his body speaking devotions that he wasn't allowed to say in words.

Finally, she snuffled and wiped her nose with the back of her hand.

"I'm on CAP."

"I know."

"I'll be late." She shrugged and his arms fell away easily. She was headed for the door.

"Starbuck?"

She turned, eyes red and full of thanks that she would never admit.

"Be careful."

She smiled softly.

"That's an order."

Her grin turned sardonic and she gave him a mock salute.

"Yes, sir."


End file.
